


Zuko Struggles to Tell the Truth

by AWildJaxWrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone's fine, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Light Swearing, Love Confessions, Master Katara - Freeform, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, death mention, everyone with a name anyway, hiding from your feelings doesn't mean they aren't there, includes kataang, post show, references maiko, sokka doesn't have time for zuko's nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildJaxWrites/pseuds/AWildJaxWrites
Summary: After Zuko comes to the stunning realization that he is, in fact, desperately in love with his best friend's sister, he tries to make himself immediately forget it. Instead, a natural disaster puts them closer and Zuko has a hard time telling the truth.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	1. A Prologue Named Denial

“Zuko.”

“Sokka.”

“Please tell me you’re not going to marry her.”

Zuko paused as he was reaching for his bag, but grabbed it before replying.

“I mean, it’s kind of inevitable at this point isn’t it?” Zuko asked.

Sokka walked around the table to sit across from him and practically threw himself down onto the chair. Zuko waited for him to say something and pulled out his whetstone.

“Is Mai the only woman you’ve ever seriously been with?” Sokka inquired.

Zuko made a noise as he unsheathed a dagger. 

“I could say the same thing about you and Suki.” He countered. 

“Yeah, but being with Suki doesn’t turn me into a miserable hate monster.” Sokka retorted.

Zuko glared at him and Sokka just stared back.

“There’s not exactly a line of eligible women at my door you know.” Zuko turned back to his kit and started getting ready to sharpen the dagger blade. “And I do want a family.” 

“Yeah, but you don’t need to have a family with a woman you don’t even like.” 

“I like Mai.” Zuko said instinctively. 

“Zuko. What about that one girl you told me about?” Sokka asked.

Zuko put a little oil on the whetstone and furrowed his brow as he thought.

“Who?”

“You never told me her name.”

“Well that doesn’t really narrow things down.”

“How many unnamed girls are there?” Sokka quipped and Zuko chuckled. He didn’t look up as he began sharpening the blade while Sokka went on.

“You were pretty drunk, but you said she was the most amazing Bender you had ever seen.” Sokka said.

The blade skidded off the whetstone and Zuko’s eyes widened. 

“What.” He croaked, staring directly at the stone under his hands.

“Yeah, something about a beautiful Bender you had met before we became friends. You sounded like you were really into her.” Sokka continued. 

“I mean, it was probably nothing.” Zuko said as he forced himself to focus on the sharpening. 

“I don’t know. You said she inspired you to be a better man. And you went on and on about how she was loyal and big on family. It sounds like she’d understand.” Sokka said.

Zuko tried to think of a response but Sokka kept talking.

“Plus, wouldn’t your ministers be happier if you married a Firebender?” 

Zuko looked up, confused.

“What?” He asked and Sokka shrugged.

“The beautiful Bender, I assume you’re talking about some Fire Nation lady right?” 

Zuko couldn’t help the image that came to mind. Katara in the long Fire Nation robes, her hair tied back and the small pin ornament in her hair. The blue band around her neck forever drawing his eye.

“I, don’t think the ministers would want me to marry her.” Zuko managed and Sokka made a face.

“Not acceptable for a royal bride?” 

“Not to them, no.”

“But for you?”

Zuko looked down at the dagger and whetstone. The bright metal of the blade reflected the red and black of his clothes. 

“She’s too good for me.”


	2. Truth and Consequences

Zuko roused, still upright in his chair. It was dark now, but someone had come in and lit the lamps in his office. Rubbing his face, the sticky sensation of sleep clung around his eyes and in his mouth. He needed something to drink.

Standing slowly, he heard the slight breathing of someone else. At the end of his desk, Katara was asleep with her head on her crossed arms. Zuko smiled, then quickly covered his mouth. 

Holding his breath, Zuko walked over and looked down at Katara’s serene face.

They had all been working that day. Flooding in the western province had placed extreme strain on the local government. The affected area needed supplies and relief, plus there was an impending infection as the standing water called bugs like a homing beacon.

Sokka and Katara made plans and drafted the letters to both Poles and the Swamp. Waterbenders could heal and get rid of the floodwater. But there was still the issue of food and housing. Toph, who was stepping more comfortably into her role as the Beifong heir, was working on an economic relief plan. There was still a cost, and Aang was working on a goodwill mission to raise the funds in order to spare the royal treasury. Suki, less involved with politics and bureaucracy, knew of woodsmen near Kyoshi who could help her obtain the necessary raw materials.

It was a group effort, and Zuko had appreciated the help. His own ministers were balking at the price, the expected shared responsibility, and it didn’t help that the governors of the flooded area were reconstructionists.

As the night wore on, his friends departed to sleep, but Katara had stayed. There was still the issue of the supply line as the path from the palace to the victims ran through imperialist territory. These were the men that harbored loyalty to the old ways and would certainly tie up the relief aid in unnecessary paperwork. 

Aang was more of a diplomat, but Katara had taken the offense personally. She did not understand how politics would ever be placed over humanitarian needs. Zuko was much the same way and despite knowing that they wouldn’t ever find a truly diplomatic way to solve this problem, he had appreciated the validation of his own beliefs.

So he and Katara drafted plans that would ultimately be scrapped for something more judicious.

At some point, while debating the merits of an armed escort, they had fallen asleep. 

Zuko reached down and pushed hair from Katara’s face. Before tucking it behind her ear, he noticed the smudge of ink on her cheek. 

The one small mark brought everything into focus.

This was how Katara was. She enjoyed dressing well, sleeping peacefully, and living a more relaxed life. But the moment something needed to be done, or people needed help, everything was tossed aside. She impersonated a spirit, got herself imprisoned, and offered to heal a long suffering enemy. Sleeping on a desk with ink on her face was meaningless in the pursuit of her goal. 

It was something he understood. After realizing the true reason behind his hunt for the Avatar, Zuko was scared of his own ambitions. He second guessed himself constantly; was his motive selfish, or did he really intend to change things for the better? Katara’s anxieties diminished as she had aged. She trusted her beliefs and her own instincts. It’s what made her a true master and bolstered her empathy for others.

Katara had always supported him, encouraged him, and gave him a space to question his choices without judgement.

That was what was missing from his relationship with Mai.

Zuko released Katara’s hair and stepped back, looking now at the scattered paper over his desk. 

There was nothing wrong with Mai, and that was why he had stayed. There was nothing wrong with her wish to live unbothered by the outside world. She had told him to find people he trusted; a Fire Lord could not control everything, be everywhere, and so needed to delegate. But she didn’t understand why he had such a hard time trusting anyone. 

She certainly didn’t understand why he felt the need to be out with the people. For Mai, it was bad enough that they had to attend so many political functions. To want to spend even more time away from their comforts, and among the people that actively sought to break down the power of the Fire Lord, confused her to the point of frustration.

Zuko knew Mai was reasonable, but he still tried to change her mind. If there was nothing wrong with her, then there was no reason for him to break up with her.

Except that Zuko now knew two important things. The first was that two people could be correct and still misunderstand each other enough for it to be a problem. The second was that he was hopelessly in love with Katara.

He didn’t want Mai to be more like Katara, he simply wanted to be with Katara.

Hesitating, Zuko rubbed his thumb under his fingers, still watching Katara. Gently, he placed his hand on her cheek.

She moved, squeezing her eyes and turning under his touch. His hand shot back.

“Mmm, Zuko?” She murmured and Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Yeah?” He asked. Katara’s eyes relaxed before opening slightly; she smiled up at him.

“Your hand is warm.” She said softly.

Zuko huffed a short laugh.

“You have ink on your face.” He replied.

Swaying slightly, Katara sat up and placed her hand flat against her cheek, rubbing it.

“Hmmm.” She intoned, her eyes unfocused as she stared across the desk. 

“Here, let me.” Zuko turned and found the tray a servant had brought in hours ago. The tea in the pot was cold, so he heated it slightly before pouring some out on a napkin. Walking back, Zuko crouched down next to Katara and dabbed at the ink smear. 

She closed her eyes again as he brushed the damp cloth against her cheek. Being that close and seeing her features in relief, Zuko noticed the full curve of her bottom lip. He removed the napkin but held it in the air, looking at her face.

“Is it gone?” She asked.

“Hmm?” Zuko gave a questioning hum and Katara opened one eye.

“The ink?” She asked.

“Oh.” Zuko dropped his hand with the napkin and stood up. “Yeah.” 

Katara touched her cheek again, now relaxing back in her chair. 

“It’s late.” She stated.

“You should go to bed.” Zuko replied.

“MMMMMMM.” Katara stretched her arms out and then let them fall with a sigh.

“Did we get anywhere?” She asked, looking at him with clearer eyes. 

“Not really.” He admitted, looking down at their various plans.

“Why don’t we just go?” She questioned.

“What do you mean we?”

Katara pushed her chair back from the desk and stood up, stretching her arms over her head. 

“Well, no one’s actually going to tell the Fire Lord no to his face right? Plus, I can get started on the water until the other Benders arrive.” She explained.

“You and me?” Zuko asked.

Katara faced him with an incredulous look. 

“Sure. Everyone else has other things they need to go do. You and I can head out first. Plus, we can see if there’s anything else we need that was overlooked. The others can bring whatever supplies and we won’t waste any time.” She answered.

“That makes sense.” He admitted.

“I am very wise.” Katara said and grinned.

The trip without Appa took a week. A few governors attempted to block their passage, and Zuko got to witness firsthand the righteous fury of a Master Waterbender. Katara slammed through mansions like a tsunami and they often left towns with more supplies than what they had brought with them. 

The woman who had stopped the rain as a teenager now unleashed a deluge of logic and guilt to drown grown men. 

Whatever they thought about their Fire Lord relying on an outsider was inconsequential compared to the results. 

When they got to the border of the flooded area, they found new devastation. The flood waters had caused landslides as important flora was washed away. Villages were buried under mud and rock, so Katara sent new instructions to Toph. Had they waited to travel together, it would have taken longer to deal with the additional tragedies. 

Katara and Zuko began the back breaking work of excavating important areas. The search for the missing was still ongoing, and Zuko found Katara weeping one evening after an especially brutal search. A family had not made it out in time before the mud that rushed like a river swept over their hut. 

Even Katara couldn’t bring back the dead.

They fell asleep together, as Zuko held her in the face of her nightmares. They didn’t speak of it in the morning, but every night after, Katara took her blanket to his bedroll. Too exhausted to even think, they laid in each other’s arms to find a place of peace. 

Toph arrived first, and Zuko and Katara moved on into the flooded area. Toph stayed with the Earthbenders, overseeing the rebuilding, but sent along what building supplies she could. 

No matter what they had expected, Zuko and Katara both were stunned by the flood waters. Bugs were breeding rapidly in the stagnant waters, and the people carrying buckets looked half dead from malnutrition and infection. Unable to focus on the water, Katara went about healing while Zuko ripped away what was left of his robes for spare cloth. Bandages had to be clean and dry, two things that were hard to come by in this area. 

Zuko used his firebending to burn away the rotted trees and brush that hosted larger nests of infectious bugs. It was sickening to burn them when so many people were now homeless. But the smoke did help, pushing out the bugs to keep them from finding new nests. 

Sokka and Suki arrived, giving them a break. Feeling guilty, both Zuko and Katara fought even as Sokka pushed them both into an empty tent.

“You need to rest.” Sokka said firmly. “You need to eat something and take a damned nap before you collapse.”

“You can’t help anyone if you can’t help yourselves.” Suki added, shoving bowls of rice porridge and dried fish at them. 

As they ate in the tent, Katara rested against his shoulder. 

“I need to be out there.” She said, idly stirring her porridge.

“I’ll go if you do.” Zuko said. 

Whirling on him, Katara glared daggers at him.

“You are about to fall over.” She stated.

“So are you.” Zuko countered.

Chewing on her lip, Katara looked down at her bowl.

“I’ll take care of you, if you’re going to take care of me.” She said softly.

Feeling a tightness in his chest, Zuko nodded.

“Deal.” He said.

The Swamp Tribe had been quickest, and they made easy work of the flood water. Having to deal with bugs and standing water, they also knew how to purify water without bending. They also showed the people what bugs were actually safe to eat and could supplement the relief rations of dried meat. 

Assuring them it would be handled, Sokka and Suki urged the two onward. 

“When Aang gets here, we’ll meet you with the other Waterbenders.” Suki said. 

Zuko and Katara moved on, to the worst of the flooding. 

The origin of it all was a fairly sizable town. The people had built a dam and expanded into what used to be flood plains. After years of clearing land for expansion, there were no solid roots to keep back water or eroding earth. 

An especially wet rainy season strained the dam. In the middle of a typhoon, the dam burst.

Zuko and Katara listened in horror as they looked at an empty field; whole houses had been washed away by the churning river of water and mud. There wasn’t even a marker of the life that used to be there. 

Again there was standing water, with bugs and no reasonable hydration. There were the sick and injured, plus more that faltered from lack of food and water. Zuko and Katara worked day and night, clearing debris and healing people. 

Zuko’s fires spouted thick smoke, and people walked in the haze with cloth tied around their faces. It kept away the bugs as well, but also took up the much needed bandages. 

Katara removed as much water as she could on her own, but spent every night in the healing tents. 

Trying to help, Zuko constructed a distillery to purify what water he could, rationing out for drinking and cleaning. 

He watched as parents sacrificed their water for their children, to give them just a little more. 

His anger consumed him, especially as he saw their supplies dwindle. Even with what they had wrenched from stingy hands, it wasn’t enough. And looking into the future, Zuko knew that the taxes from this area could kill the survivors. 

He burned, straining himself as he forced bucket after bucket to steam. What dripped down was so little, even as he felt like he was moving an ocean. 

“Fire Lord.” A woman’s voice pleaded with him in the middle of the night. “Please, you must rest.”

“Not until this is done.” Zuko shot back.

“Fire Lord,” The woman continued, putting a hesitant hand on his shoulder. “Master Katara has fallen.”

He froze and his fire went out immediately. Turning his head slowly, he looked at the aged woman.

“What?” He asked.

“Master Katara collapsed in the healing tent. Neither of you have eaten or slept much in days.” The woman replied.

Pushing her hand off of him, Zuko ran quickly from the hut. As he raced to their tent, he saw two people conferring outside. They saw him and bowed, forcing Zuko to restrain himself.

“Master Katara is awake.” One of the men said. “But she is weak.”

Wordlessly, Zuko stepped between them and into the tent. A small brazier gave off very little light, but he saw her laying on her bedroll.

“Zuko?” She called out weakly. 

Kneeling slowly beside her, Zuko took her hand.

“What happened?” He asked.

“I only fainted.” Katara answered dismissively. “I’ll be fine in a moment.”

“Katara, you need to eat.” 

“I’m fine Zuko.”

“I need you to help me Katara.”

She was silent for a moment, then sat up with obvious strain. Still holding his hand, Katara squeezed.

“I need you to help me too, Zuko.” She whispered.

Putting his other hand on her cheek, Zuko hesitated. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. His throat tightened and he closed his eyes as he felt tears form. 

“I can’t do this without you.” He said.

Katara let out a shaky breath.

“Okay.” She replied.

They held each other again as they slept, smelling like wood smoke and sweat. 

They woke up to light spilling across their faces.

“I knew it.” Suki said sharply. Both Zuko and Katara rolled over, too weak to sit up.

“If you two die, Sokka’s going to kill you.” She went on. 

The entire group arrived, swooping in with more food and Benders. Toph roared at officials as she ripped blocks of rock out of the earth. She lashed at them in fury even as she built up the dam, demanding that they begin replanting the forest they had depleted. 

Suki, comfortable in leading a small army, organized the labor. Pulling in women, she effectively shut down every man she sent away to recuperate. Even children were given meaningful tasks, but all were worked in short shifts. 

Now the Waterbenders from the Poles arrived. More proficient in healing, they swarmed the sick and injured while the Swamp Tribe once again filtered and dispensed clean water. Aang, being able to handle multiple elements at once, was the most effective at clearing mud and water. 

Sokka took over the logistics. He drew up plans for temporary shelters while simultaneously shouting out how to distribute food. The new Air Acolytes had collected clothing, small goods, and the desperately needed toys to bring back some joy. 

Katara seemed annoyed by the orange robes fluttering around, but they let her be as North Pole healers kept their spots. Feeling anxious, Zuko looked to Katara as healers attempted to work on him.

“I’ll take care of the Fire Lord.” Katara sighed, waving away a stern looking woman.

“But Master-” She started and Katara shook her head.

“He’s fussy.” She replied.

Before the healers left, they deposited a large bucket of clean water. Katara pulled it over, making Zuko sit up.

“Take off your shirt.” She ordered.

Clearly she was feeling better as she pushed him around.

“Why?” Zuko asked defensively.

“It’s disgusting, for one thing. And for another, you need a wash.” Katara answered.

Grumbling, Zuko pulled off his shirt while Katara knelt behind him. Using her bending, Katara cleaned his skin of mud and soot. Cuts and bug bites were wiped away with her healing as if they were just another smear of dirt. 

But when she put her hands in his hair, Zuko jumped.

“I can bathe myself.” He said hurriedly.

“Sure, but I’m already doing it.” Katara retorted. “Calm down you baby.”

She rinsed his hair and Zuko couldn’t help but relax. He felt cooler and being clean made him feel better.

“Your hair is getting so long.” Katara remarked.

Just as Zuko was about to ask for her opinion, she continued.

“It’s like your father’s.” She added.

Zuko clenched his jaw for a moment.

“Cut it.” He said darkly.

Katara, holding his hair up from his neck, hesitated.

“Why?” She questioned.

“I don’t need another reminder of my father when I look in the mirror.” Zuko muttered.

“Zuko, don’t you have any happy memories of him?” Katara asked, letting go of his hair. 

He didn’t answer right away, pausing to listen as she poured the water back into the bucket.

“It doesn’t matter if I do or not. He’s still an evil man.” Zuko said.

“Well, perhaps everything good about him made you.” Katara said. “And besides, I think you look handsome with long hair.”

Zuko turned, touching the back of his head.

“You do?” He questioned gently. Katara nodded and turned to him. 

“You can’t change how you were born. You look a little bit like Ozai, and that’s okay. You’re not him, and you’re not going to be him.” She said. 

Zuko opened his mouth, but as the words caught in his throat, he turned away. Gripping his pants, he glared down at the dirt.

“I’ve been visiting him.” He said, pushing the words out.

“Zuko, that’s-”

“To get his advice.” Zuko interrupted and then closed his eyes.

Despite everything his father had done, Zuko had still sought him out for clarity. Ozai had mocked him, taunting him with the suggestion he ask Iroh. If his opinion meant anything, Ozai reasoned, then why had he been deposed?

How could he be both a usurping traitor and an advisor to the so-called true Fire Lord?

His friends would hate him for it. All of Ozai’s plans had involved subjugation and war. Everything was to gain more power and dominance. What other reason would Zuko have for going to see him?

But being Fire Lord was difficult. Zuko had been kept out of war rooms and the main hall. He didn’t study the same way Azula did when they were children. And between the diehard loyalists and the reconstructionists looking for change, Zuko felt powerless in his youth and inexperience.

Iroh had never been Fire Lord, while Ozai had commanded obedience and respect even in the colonies. 

“Why don’t you see yourself the way I do?” Katara asked softly.

Stunned, Zuko relaxed his hands and looked at her. Katara crawled closer, putting her hands on top of his. 

“You’re never going to be like your father, or your grandfather, or like Sozin. That was the whole point, remember?” She said.

Unable to look at her, Zuko stared down at her hands. Her nails were short, cut away in impatience as she kept them neat for healing. Her fingers were long and thin, used for quick and precise movements. 

Now they moved under his hands, to hold them lightly.

“I don’t know how to rule.” Zuko said, shaking his head.

“You’ve been doing it this entire time.” Katara pointed out. When he looked up at her, she smiled.

“You rule with your feet on the ground and working with others. You called us together, you laid out what was needed, and you listened to us. If you had people in the palace-” She stopped as he shook his head faster.

“Katara, there’s no one I trust more than you.” He said urgently.

She took in a sharp breath and Zuko froze. 

“You need someone more experienced than me.” Katara replied and looked down at their hands. “Isn’t Mai’s father-”

“Katara.” Zuko stopped her again, causing her to look up. “I only want-”

The tent flap opened and they both turned. Aang stood in the opening and looked in on them.

“You two, uh, doing okay?” He asked awkwardly. 

“Sure, but Zuko could use a proper bath.” Katara said, releasing his hands and standing up. “Did you need me?”

“I needed to _see_ you.” Aang replied, flashing her a grin. 

Zuko felt a sharp blade in his chest as he watched them kiss. 

“I’m feeling better now so I don’t have to hide away.” Katara said. She turned over her shoulder and tilted her head.

“Want to get some food?” She asked Zuko.

“I’ll be out in a second.” He said.

“Do not put that filthy shirt back on or I will have Aang burn it.” She hissed. Zuko held up his hands and forced a chuckle.

“Promise.” He said.

Pointing at him, Katara maintained stern eye contact even as she stepped out of the tent. When the flap fell closed, he sighed heavily. 

Rummaging through his pack, Zuko found a mostly clean, very wrinkled shirt and pulled it on. Taking another deep breath, he waited in silence before walking out of the tent. 

People moved around their small site like ants. Toph was still furious and was now taking it out on her students, marching them around with irrigation pipes. Katara and Aang were already at the shared cooking fire, scooping out the stew that seemed to be perpetually bubbling in the large pot. 

Gazing at them, Zuko was startled as Sokka came behind him and slapped a hand down on his shoulder.

“Why do you still look like you’re dying?” Sokka asked. 

Zuko lowered his head and rubbed his face.

“I feel like I’m dying.” He muttered.

“Do you need some food?”

“No.” Zuko spoke with too much force, twisting to face Sokka. Leaning away, Sokka’s eyes flicked over Zuko’s face in alarm.

“What’s, uh, what’s bothering you buddy?” Sokka inquired. 

Groaning, Zuko covered his face with his hands.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He answered, his voice muffled. 

“I know this is probably stressing you out.” Sokka began and Zuko pulled his hands down his face. 

“Well, Katara,” Zuko fumbled for words. “She’s helped me process, you know, all of this.” 

“She’s good at that.” Sokka agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“She’s actually-” Zuko, suddenly brimming with words, shut his mouth before it all came pouring out.

Sokka turned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“Forget it.” Zuko sighed.

“What did she do?” Sokka asked. “I swear, she doesn’t even think before dragging people around with her schemes.” 

“No, it wasn’t…” Zuko made a noise in exasperation and stepped away. 

“Come on, you can tell me anything. Even if it’s about my sister being a brat.” Sokka said, placing his hand on Zuko’s back.

“I’m in love with Katara.” Zuko mumbled.

He felt Sokka lift his hand a little.

“What?” Sokka asked.

“I said,” Zuko spoke up, clenching his hands into fists. “I’m in love with Katara.”

“Oh boy, I was afraid you said that.” Sokka whistled and Zuko heard him take a few steps away.

“Did anything happen between you two?” Sokka asked. Zuko turned to look at him, moving slowly. Sokka regarded him with a very serious expression.

“Nothing even remotely scandalous.” Zuko said.

“But something meaningful.” Sokka added for him. Zuko nodded. 

Sighing, Sokka kept his arms crossed but propped a fist under his chin as he watched Katara and Aang.

“Katara doesn’t like feeling disloyal.” Sokka said.

“She didn’t do anything.” Zuko said in a rush, feeling fear spike along his hairline. 

Sokka nodded thoughtfully. 

“Nothing explicitly wrong, sure.” He said. “But something that will bother her.”

“I didn’t mean to, to cause problems for her.” Zuko stammered.

“If you did something to cause problems for her, I don’t think you’d be standing right now.” Sokka replied dryly. 

“So what?” Zuko asked.

“So, she made her own choices. She just isn’t as brave as she seems.” Sokka said. 

“How could you say that?” Zuko said sharply. “Katara is the bravest woman I know.”

“That’s not exactly a high bar.” Sokka retorted. “Murderous rage isn’t bravery so you’re kinda lacking in the role model area.” 

“I. She.” Zuko faltered and finally stayed silent.

“Katara’s enough of a coward to not want to make waves.” Sokka grinned to himself. “Pun not intended.”

Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“How is she being a coward?” Zuko asked.

“Suki and I have eyes you know. We’ve seen you sleeping together, working together. You two are close.” Sokka said.

“You and I are close.”

“If we were that close, Suki would have some words.”

“It wasn’t like that.” Zuko said feebly. Sokka lowered his arms and stared back at him.

“You know you love Katara. Can you honestly tell me that didn’t affect how you treated her?” He questioned.

“It doesn’t matter.” Zuko mumbled, looking down at the ground.

“So you were just soft with her because you were sure she’d never return your feelings? So you didn’t have to be honest with her? That’s kind of shitty of you.” Sokka said.

“That’s not fair.” Zuko spat. “She’s with Aang and-”

“And you’re with Mai, right?”

Zuko recoiled, taking a step back.

“It’s safe for you to cuddle with my sister, to spend your time alone with her, and look at her with obvious longing, because you’re a coward too.” Sokka shot back. 

Zuko tightened his fists again, standing up straighter. 

“I’m not a coward.” He said.

“You are. You know she won’t leave Aang so you felt like you could act fawn over her without worrying about facing your feelings.” Sokka argued.

“She would never let someone do that, even if that was what I was doing, which it wasn’t.” Zuko retorted. 

“She would if she was also a coward, and also felt the same way.” Sokka said and Zuko paused.

“You two are safe as long as you both are in a relationship. You can both make your excuses and call it friendship because you never have to examine your feelings.” Sokka walked forward, coming in very close. “But this clearly bothers you and I know for a fact that it’s going to eat Katara up.”

“How do you know what she feels?” Zuko asked weakly.

“I’m her brother. I watched the gross, super sugary way she acted with Aang in the beginning. That’s not who Katara is. That’s what she thought she wanted; a normal person’s crush and affection.” Sokka shook his head. “She wanted it to be a one and done like me and Suki.” 

“One and done?” Zuko repeated.

“Suki is my first love, but she’s the one. We’re going to live forever because neither of us is going to die before the other.” 

“You could die at the same time.”

“Doubtful. Suki’s too smart for that.”

Zuko sighed and they both turned to look at the camp. Katara and Aang were gone from view, but Suki was now at the cooking pot. 

“Katara’s the Bender you told me about, isn’t she?” Sokka asked suddenly. 

“What?”

“Last year, when I tried to convince you not to marry Mai.” 

“Oh. Yeah.” Zuko watched as Suki filled multiple bowls, gathering them on a wood board in lieu of a tray.

“She is.” He admitted.

“You’ve been in love with her for a long time.”

“Yeah.”

“Mai’s not going to make you happy.”

“But Aang makes Katara happy.”

“You sure about that?”

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other. 

“Aang’s a good guy, don’t get me wrong, but they want very different things. He’s caught up in this Air Acolyte stuff, talking about rebuilding the Air Nomads.” Sokka shook his head and looked back at Suki. “Katara doesn’t want to have kids right now. And has her own rebuilding that she wants to do. They’re not compatible in this stage and Katara ran off with you instead of Aang because she doesn’t want to deal with it.

“This whole trip is an excuse for her to not have a discussion she knows she needs to have.” Sokka finished. 

Suki approached them, moving carefully with her full load. 

“You two are hopeless, but when you’re together you’re almost functional.” Sokka added.

“Who’s functional?” Suki asked as she got close.

“Zuko and Katara.” Sokka said, taking two bowls from her.

“Oh? Did he admit to having a crush?” Suki asked.

Choking, Zuko felt himself blush as heat crawled up his face to his ears. 

“He’s got it bad.” Sokka replied.

Suki turned to Zuko, offering a bowl with a smile. 

“You two are cute together.” She said.

Sputtering, Zuko backed away as Suki pushed out the board.

“Take some stew you idiot.” She said.

Obediently, Zuko took a bowl and Suki dropped the board to take one from Sokka. 

“You need to tell her.” Sokka said.

“I can do no such thing.” Zuko balked.

“Well, you better tell her before Toph announces it to the whole world.” Suki said.

“What do you mean?” Zuko questioned nervously.

“I mean that Toph knows you two sleep together and is currently only distracted from such a juicy tidbit by her pure anger at people’s incompetence.” Sokka clarified. 

“She wouldn’t.” Zuko gasped.

“Oh she absolutely would. Just out of her need for chaos she would.” Sokka said. 

“TWINKLE TOES. STOP FONDLING YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET OVER HERE.” Toph, timely as usual, bellowed from across the camp. 

Zuko felt his stomach twist at her accusation and Suki snorted.

“You are absolutely lovesick.” She stated.

“So what? Why are you laughing at me?” Zuko was angry and felt heat build in his hands. 

“Stop being a baby and talk to her.” Sokka said. 

“Katara isn’t going to-” Zuko started.

“I’m not going to what?”

Coming from behind Suki, Katara stepped around to stand next to Sokka. Her face was blank, and Zuko felt the heat grow in his face. 

“Zuko has a problem.” Sokka said before putting a spoonful of stew in his mouth. 

“You look a little feverish.” Katara admitted. “Are you feeling okay?”

She stretched out her hand and Zuko backed away from her. Suki stopped him, slapping his back hard enough to make him cough.

“Don’t let him run away now.” Suki said and smiled at Zuko. 

Sokka and Suki then turned and walked away, leaving Zuko alone with Katara. Unable to look at her, he turned the bowl in his hand and watched the chunks of vegetables swirl in the broth. 

“Are you okay?” Katara asked again. 

“I’m fine.” He answered.

“Zuko, I need to thank you.” Katara said and, shocked, Zuko met her gaze.

“For what?”

“For keeping me from utter despair.” She said, making her voice light despite her words. 

“We helped each other.” 

“I know. It’s just, you always surprise me when you’re like that.”

“Like what?”

“Tender.”

Katara seemed caught off guard by her own admission and turned away. Her cheeks deepened in color and Zuko felt his throat dry. 

“I, well. I owe you tenderness.” He shoved the words out and he saw Katara’s eyes widen.

“I didn’t exactly treat you well back then.” He continued. 

“We all-” Katara stopped as Zuko grabbed her hand.

“I’m more concerned about how I treat you Katara.” Zuko hesitated before going on. “Not the others.”

Katara turned her head slowly, catching his gaze almost by accident instead of intent.

“Zuko.” She said softly and he kept hold of her hand. 

“These past few weeks I had to realize that, Katara?”

“Yes?”

“I love you Katara.”

“No.” Katara pulled her hand free and shook her head sharply. “It’s just stress.”

“Listen to me, it’s not the stress. It’s not because we were alone together.” Zuko kept her eye. “We were alone together because of how I feel about you.”

“You, no.” Katara stepped back but Zuko walked to her.

“What I was trying to tell you in there is what I’m the most ashamed of. I wanted to be a leader like my father. I wanted people to listen to me.” He said. “Being with Mai is what my father would want. A woman from a good Fire Nation family that could give me strong heirs.”

“You love her.” Katara said forcibly. “You love her and I love Aang.”

Zuko flinched at that, leaning away from her. 

“I can only speak for myself. But what I feel for Mai isn’t anything like how I love you.” He said. “And I understand that you might not feel the same way.” 

“I don’t.” She stated firmly. Zuko winced but looked back at her shyly.

“I can’t.” She added, much softer. 

He wanted to kiss her, to grab her and make her admit what he knew was true. But that was the coward’s way; to force her into a corner would only blow up in his face.

“I only wanted you to know. There’s nothing that you have to do, but tell me what you want from me.” Zuko said in earnest. “I’ll leave you alone, I’ll never speak of this again, and I’ll love you even as you live your life with Aang.”

“Stop.” Katara said, holding up her hands. “Don’t say his name. It’s, it’s not fair.”

Zuko stayed silent and watched as Katara covered her mouth. 

She turned away. 

“When I’m with you, I forget about the real world. And what we do, how we act, is okay. If you start talking about other things then I,” Katara’s shoulders rose as she pulled herself inward. “I can’t pretend that this is what’s real.”

“Katara, this is real.” Zuko bent down as he came around her, peering up at her obscured face. She moved her hand up and hid her gaze.

“We’re dealing with a disaster. We don’t have to talk about it right this second.” He coaxed her yet Katara stubbornly kept herself shielded.

“I have to acknowledge this, whether it ends up hurting me or not. I love you and I want to be with you.” He finished.

“I can’t do this right now.” Katara muttered and stepped away. “We have too much to do.”

Zuko didn’t reply and, after a moment, Katara walked off without looking at him. He watched her go, seeing how tense she was even as she got further from him.

He told the truth, and now he was going to lose her. 

With the added help, the town was stabilized by the next evening. Graves had been dug, shelters raised, and food was stored for long term keeping. In that time, despite the somber mood and feeling guilty for it, Zuko felt hurt by Katara’s distance. Obviously, with Aang around, she did not share his tent but now she made a point to work away from him. They barely even crossed paths. 

At dinner, Toph unveiled one last surprise. Three sizeable crates that had been curiously untouched this entire time, were now pried open. Tucked into the straw were a good number of clay bottles.

As the toys had brought back joy to the children, the rice wine brought up a cheer from the adults. 

Sokka had taken out a hunting party, so meat roasted over the cook fire instead of the usual stew. It put everyone into a festive mood, and Zuko was called on to build a larger bonfire. People toasted the Fire Lord, which helped his mood, and he smiled as his citizens applauded the efforts of the foreigners. 

Waterbenders, Earthbenders, and Firebenders sat together, eating and drinking in peace. This area was dominated by reconstructionists - people who favored ending the monarchy for local governments that eschewed outside intervention. Yet that night, they reflected Zuko’s dream; one that was bigger than himself, than his country, but kept his home vibrant and stable. 

Still, under the shadow of tragedy, the people were more concerned with the present. It made them bold, and a young woman approached Zuko fearlessly.

“Care for a dance, Fire Lord?” She asked, holding out her hand. 

She was a Fire Nation beauty. Her skin was creamy despite the harsh sun, which meant she was not used to being outdoors. Her tattered shirt was still worn with the same pride as extravagant finery. Her brass eyes glittered in firelight. 

“Of course.” Zuko replied, knowing he couldn’t refuse. It was an innocent dance, as many of the young people from every nation got up when the drumming started. This was their moment to accept that they had lived, that they had survived when so many others had perished. This was how they showed their thanks.

Zuko danced, his hands warm and dry as he held his partner. Then Sokka jumped in, swinging him away and around the bonfire. The young woman was laughing, twirling with her friend, and her dance with the Fire Lord was already forgotten.

As Zuko spun, he looked around, and saw Katara walking off hand in hand with Aang.

“Rejoice Fire Lord!” A man called from the sides. “Tonight you are alive!”

Like a chorus, other voices yelled back the reply; “And tomorrow is not promised!”

Zuko stayed up too late and drank too much. He had hoped to sleep through the morning when Aang and Katara were set to leave. Yet his nerves woke him just as the morning light fully stretched across the sky.

Getting up, Zuko pushed out of his tent and smelled the wet grass and lingering smoke. Further afield, he saw Katara and Aang standing by Appa. No one else was up to see them off, and Zuko did not approach. 

So he stared in quiet surprise as Katara hugged Aang before he jumped up onto Appa’s saddle. Katara waved as Aang snapped the reins, only wrapping her arms around herself as Appa rose into the sky. 

Zuko watched Katara. Katara watched Aang.

When Appa disappeared from view, Katara turned. She caught Zuko’s eye, and she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from two prompts: One, that Zuko falls for his best friend's sister (I didn't really explore that part but I cannot control my muse) and the other that Zuko admits to Sokka that he loves Katara. I just don't see Sokka being oblivious about the two people he's closest to clearly being into each other. 
> 
> Chapter 1 was written as a drabble last year and posted on my Tumblr.


End file.
